24 Décembre au soir
by Fanademanga
Summary: Pas de résumé pour l'instant


_J'ai écrit cette fanfiction en quelques heures, soudainement inspirée par la magnifique musique "Moonlight" de Yiruma que je conseille d'écouter durant la lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>24 décembre au soir<strong>

Nuit de fête au village caché de la feuille comme partout dans le monde Ninja.

Nuit de toutes les folies.

Ô belle Nuit, si chère au coeur des enfants, qui, animés par cette candeur qui les distingue si bien des adultes, attendent patiemment dans leur lit, sagement emmitouflés dans leurs chaudes couvertures que le légendaire Père Noël, installé confortablement dans son célébrissime traineau, tiré par d'élégants rennes aux longs bois, vienne déposé au pied de leurs sapins décorés par leurs bons soins, leurs présents.

Ô belle Nuit, si chère au coeur des adultes qui, assoiffés des sourires de leurs progénitures, viennent furtivement déposer aux pieds de leurs sapins, les paquets cadeaux qui feront, quelques heures plus tard, sourire leurs bouts de choux avant d'avaler amusés le verre de lait, trônant sur une quelconque table, près de l'arbre de Noël.

Alors que chaque protagonistes s'affaire à sa tache, dehors, les flocons de neige recouvrent religieusement ce sur quoi ils se sont échoués. Bientôt, des trottoirs et des rues entières sont tapissés de cette poudre blanche alors que des lampadaires, phares des passants attardés, décorés de diverses guirlandes aux couleurs vives éclairent faiblement les rues souvent désertes, chassant les ténèbres angoissantes de la Nuit. Plus haut, dans le ciel obscur, la Reine de la Nuit, accompagnée de son fidèle cortège scintille de milles feux, reflétant sa silhouette sur les étendues enneigées.

C'est sous ce ciel étoilé, dans ces rues ensevelies sous les flocons que court à en perdre haleine un petit ange brun au teint pâle et aux yeux encre, vêtu d'un épais manteau noir, lui descendant jusqu'aux genoux et cachant le début de ses mains gantées. Dans l'une d'elles, le garçonnet tient fermement les lances d'un vulgaire sac en plastique bien dodu. Une pointe couleur d'or en dépasse par intermittence alors que son propriétaire cogne involontairement le sac contre sa cuisse gauche. Malgré la fatigue, le bambin continue d'afficher un sourire resplendissant. Derrière lui se dessinent dans l'épaisse couche de neige des traces de chaussures, vestige de son récent passage.

Essoufflé, il stoppe enfin sa laborieuse course sur le pas de la porte d'une immense demeure à l'aspect d'une maison traditionnelle nippone. A peine eut-il reprit sa respiration, qu'il se saisit de la poignée en bois couteux de la porte afin d'actionner le mécanisme pour entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur des lieux, il délaisse précautionneusement ses chaussures sur le paillasson ébène en criant un "Tadaima" retentissant avant de se précipiter, son sac toujours à la main vers le dôjo ancestral de sa famille. Sans prendre le temps de se dévêtir au moins sommairement, il court chercher un tabouret constitué de bois et de paille et le place devant le traditionnel sapin, d'environ sa taille. Souriant innocemment, il extirpe méticuleusement l'imposante étoile qu'il avait acheté plus tôt, grimpe difficilement sur son trépied, puis s'étend au maximum au maximum, se tenant précairement sur la pointe de ses orteils et allongeant ses doigts graciles pour placer l'étoile artificielle en haut de l'arbre, terminant ainsi sa décoration. Un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il redescend de son perchoir improvisé. Très vite, il se sauve dans la cuisine, balançant au passage son manteau et ses moufles sur le canapé beige en cuir situé dans une salle adjacente.

La pièce dans laquelle il pénètre est envahie de bougies aux senteurs et aux couleurs variées, disséminées un peu partout. Une petite table en bois foncé trône au milieu de la pièce. Recouverte d'une fine nappe brodée, de quelques assiettes en porcelaine blanche tachetée de bleu, de verres à pieds, de couverts en argent et de quelques autres ustensiles, elle semble préparée à accueillir quatre invités. Le petit garçon l'observe un moment avant de se hâter de terminer les préparatifs. Après avoir enfilé à la "va-vite" une paire de gants de cuisine et poussé un "Yosh" encourageant, il sort tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure la dinde assaisonnée qui dorait dans le four, la positionne au centre de la table et s'occupe ensuite de la garniture : des pommes dauphines, dorées juste comme il le faut. Une fois la cuisson achevée, il les renverse dans un saladier marron pâle qu'il dispose à côté de la viande.

Semblant avoir grillé ses dernières forces, il essuie d'un rapide geste de la main son front couvert de sueur, repoussant par la même occasion les mèches noires qui l'obstruaient. Il quitte ensuite d'un pas lent la pièce, se dirigeant vers le lieu précédent. En chemin, il s'arrête devant une large commode, se saisit de l'unique cadre y trônant et continue sa route. Une fois dans le dôjo aménagé, il s'assit doucement sur le plancher, en face de l'arbre de Noël et s'y allonge de tout son long. Il positionne le cadre devant ses yeux, remonte ses jambes contre son torse et les enserre dans ses bras fins. Il contemple silencieusement la photo, un sourire doux étirant toujours ses lèvres alors que des torrents de larmes lacèrent ses joues pâles. Pas un seul gémissement, pas un seul hoquet ne vient rompre le silence reposant qui s'était installé dans la salle. Le temps passe lentement. Les douze coups de minuit retentissent enfin mais le garçonnet s'est déjà endormi, épuisé.  
>Sous lui sont dessinés à la craie blanche sur le plancher foncé, les silhouettes de deux corps adultes enlacés.<p>

Perdu au Royaume Féérique des Rêves, le petit ange brun ne perçut par l'arrivée d'une présence inconnue dans son sanctuaire. Après avoir étalé furtivement une chaude couverture sur l'endormi, la silhouette nouvellement arrivée se relève et part s'adosser plus loin à l'un des murs du dôjo.

Perdu au Royaume Féérique des Rêves, le petit ange brun ne perçut pas le regard tendre posé sur lui.

Dans l'obscurité du dôjo, deux perles azurées veillent patiemment.

* * *

><p><em>Et ben .. voilà. Qu'en pensez-vous ?<em>


End file.
